


Sing the song with me

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 一个拙劣的《儿童法案》AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

上

Charles把《永恒之王》摊开，拿出金属树叶书签放到桌面。他抬头习惯性地瞟了一眼窗外，把视线移回纸面，从“为何我们如此不幸”往下读。  
有什么吸引着他的目光再度挪回街角，因为他隐约看到一个身影迅速躲回墙后面。  
Charles确信自己没眼花。他把书签夹回书内合上书，揉捏着鼻梁思考着该如何应对。半分钟后，Charles起身离开咖啡厅。出门前，他点了一杯热可可。  
Charles推门往外走，昨晚刚下过雨，空气寒冷、潮湿。他竖起衣领，目光盯着转角的位置往前走，以至于差点被一个骑自行车的姑娘撞到。他道了歉，快走几步走到转角后面。  
转角后面靠墙站着的人吓了一跳，看上去想要转身离开。最终他站着没动，并摘下了头上的帽子，露出一头暗金色的短发。  
“又见面了，小跟踪狂。”Charles说，“你知道根据现行法律，如果认定你有‘跟踪骚扰’的行为，最高可以判处你五年以上监禁。”  
“我碰巧路过。”对方红着脸辩解。  
他长着一双灰绿色的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁和棱角分明的下巴。他穿着灰色T恤，外面套着件黑色的帽衫，下身搭配牛仔裤和运动鞋。衣服过于单薄，显然他不知道今天降温。  
“考虑到——”Charles本想说，“考虑到你的身体状况。”但临时改口为，“考虑到你的信仰，热可可，不含咖啡因。”  
Charles抓着把热可可塞进对方手里，他的指尖冷得吓人——肯定等了很久。  
对方的脸从惊喜转为苦笑。“我已经成年了，有选择信仰的权利，这点你最清楚不过了。”  
“快下雨了，你该找个地方避雨。”Charles希望能保持一种适当的友好的态度。他扫了眼对方头顶几撮被帽子弄得翘了起来的头发，强忍住笑意，对方随即伸手把它们抚平了。“Jakob和Edie知道你跑出来了吗？”  
“我告诉他们我和朋友去看球赛。”他瞪着微微摇头的Charle挑衅地说，“是的，我撒谎了。给他们打电话吧，让他们把我抓回去。”  
Charles清楚对方在学校没有朋友。那个病房里摆着吉他、足球、乐谱、书……却没有朋友的礼物和卡片。Charles不清楚为什么对方的父母没有戳破这个的谎言。  
Jakob和Edie或许不是完美的父母，但他们爱Erik，虽然要加上一些前提。  
“我帮你叫辆车怎么样？他们肯定很担心你。”  
“别用那种语气和我说话，我不是你的儿子。我想和你谈谈那封信。”Erik的话让Charles楞了一下，他继续说，“你没看。如果你读了信，你不会那么问。”  
Erik失落的语气好像Charles读了信他们的关系就会迈进一个新的阶段一样。  
他提到的信装在白色的信封里和两封恐吓信一齐放在Charles的办公桌上。Charles没读那封信，但他能猜到信里的内容。  
“不管怎样，你的球赛该结束了，回去吧。”Charles拦住一辆计程车，然后抓住对方的手肘把他塞进车里。 “皮姆利科路。”接着Charles拿出钱夹付了车钱。“再见，Erik。”  
“得了，你不想再见到我。”Erik说，“我肯定给你惹了麻烦。”

“你又不会读心。”Charles让司机发动了车。  
Erik回头望去的时候，Charles朝他挥了挥手。  
走出两百英尺远，Erik还在回头望，等再也看不到Charles的身影，他对司机说：“停车。”  
“不去皮姆利科路吗？”  
“我改主意了。”

Erik下了车往家走。天色愈发阴沉，他还记得那天也像今天一样。他望着窗外，然后决定他生死的人来了。他知道那个人叫Charles Xavier，他听父母提起过。  
那个人走了进来，他大概五英尺七英寸高，穿着灰色的西装，棕色头发，鼻梁和脸颊都点缀着一些调皮的小雀斑，他至多二十岁，绝对不可能超过二十五岁，Erik不敢确定他就是Charles了。  
Edie过来亲了Erik一下，然后与那个人交谈，他们交谈间，Erik才确定了他的身份。  
他的视线在Erik身上停留了一秒，移回Edie脸上。  
Erik感到被忽略了，他问道：“你就是Charles Xavier？”  
Edie因为他不友善的语气朝他投来了责怪的目光。  
Charles靠近Erik床边，“叫我Charles就好。”  
“你就是决定我命运的人，对吗？”Erik不等Charles开口急急地说，“好吧，让我告诉你，我不需要你的帮助。神能决定我的生死，我接受他给我的一切，无论结果如何。”  
Charles没有继续这个话题，他目光扫过床头桌的《地球终结》和《重回大地》，“你喜欢T•H•怀特的书？”  
“我只是打发时间。待在这里，我有大把的时间看书，反正不用上课。他的书很有趣，尤其是结局，我爱死它了。”  
Edie轻咳了一声，Erik看向窗外不想再回答这个问题，窗外的摇晃的树影课比这个家伙有趣多了。  
“学了一年？”Charles打量吉他和床头桌上的几张乐谱。“我可不可以？”  
他这么说的时候已经取下床边的吉他，不顾Erik的怒视坐到床边的扶手椅上。  
Edie不知所措的看向站在门口Jakob，Jakob脸上闪过一丝惊讶，没说话。  
Charles琴箱搁到右腿上，左手握住指板，右手拨弄琴弦。“随便唱点什么吧。”  
Erik不想理Charles，但他的策略没起效，Charles继续说道：“我为这首歌重新谱了曲。”他轻声唱道：“In the shadow of the hill,Shall my soul be upon thine。”  
Charles的嗓音干净舒服，但旋律太哀伤了。Erik很久前曾弹唱过这首歌，他没想到这首歌可能有另一种演绎方式，他想听Charles再唱一遍。  
Charles拨动琴弦。“到你了。”  
“我不想唱歌。”Erik扭头看Edie和Jakob。“我想睡觉，我需要安静。”  
他们没说话也没动，也没按照他的暗示赶走Charles。  
Charles用那种看着任性的小孩的目光看着他。“你讨厌这首歌？”  
Erik回敬地瞪着他，“我有权保持沉默。”  
“只唱一句。”  
“我想我并非争强好胜之人，在哪里才会遇见我的命运？*”Erik开口唱道，他不太满意自己的声音，但Charles立刻跟着旋律弹了一段，并接着唱道：“亲爱的，我只是凡躯，生来就会憎恨，在一个更好的时候我们会成为朋友。”  
他放下吉他，把它放回原处，Erik心里莫名哀叹了一声。  
“等你痊愈我们再唱吧。很高兴认识你，Erik。”  
Charles离开了。

Erik的脑子里还想着那首歌接下来的几句，“无人在我身侧，你早已离去。”  
接下来发生的一切出乎了Erik的意料，医生给他进行了治疗，脱离了死神的掌控，他的身体迅速地好起来。  
他感到困惑，为什么医生没有按照他的意愿放弃输血。他查了资料才了解到，无论他的意愿如何，法官都会判处他接受治疗。  
Erik第一次感受到了背叛，来自信仰和父母，他不知所措，接着他想起Charles，至少Charles始终站在他那一边。  
他做了很多梦，醒来时脑中却没留下一点痕迹，但他确信那些梦中有Charles，这种状况一直持续到他出院。  
他突然羡慕起窗外的鸟，至少它能挣脱“牢房”的束缚飞到Charles身旁，在他身边逗留一会。如果可能，他要变成一只紫鸫，落在他的手背上，轻啄他翻书的手指。  
Charles肯定不会粗暴地赶走它。Charles会拆下一块三明治喂它，等它吃完，再抚摸它的头顶，目送它离开。

反复考虑过后，他查到了Charles的电话，当拨出那个号码的时候，他的手指和心脏都在颤抖。  
一个女人接起电话，当Erik报出自己的名字时，她有点意外地问道：“你找他做什么？”  
“只是表达感谢。”  
令他不安的沉默，他担心她会切断电话，再把他拉进黑名单。  
过了一会，电话转到Charles那边，他听见一声，“你好？”  
声音和他记忆中不太一样，但他并没有感到失望，他期待这次通话太久了。  
“是我。”  
“最近怎么样？”  
“我很好。”  
我只是在想你，他想。  
Charles和他闲聊了几句切断了电话。  
他切断了他们之间的联结，他们以后再也没有交集，Erik不愿意相信这个事实。

“我要搬出去。”一周后，Erik突然对Jakob说道。  
Jakob皱着眉凝视他的眼睛，在反复确认了他没有在开玩笑后说道：“反正你已经成年了。你想去哪儿就去哪儿吧。”他停顿了几秒，“不过，如果你离开这个家，就永远别回来。”  
Edie看看Jakob又看看Erik。“别惹你爸爸生气，快告诉他你不会离开。”  
“不，我明天早上就走。”  
“为什么你不现在走呢？”Jakob朝Erik大喊。  
Erik站起身，回到屋子把衣服和一些书塞进背包走出房间。  
Edie单手捂着脸小声哭泣，Jakob宁可看着电视里两个男人互相扇巴掌不看他。  
“你要去哪儿？”在Erik开门的时候，Edie跟到旁边问道。  
“我去Azazel家待一晚。”  
“明天你会回来吗？”她回头看丈夫，“到那时他就自己消气了。”  
Erik没回答，他走出家门，门在他身后关上了。  
他没有难过，反而感到一丝轻松。

*出自《When the moon is on the wave》  
*出自《A Bad Dream》


	2. Chapter 2

下

Charles快走到凯里街才忽然想起把伞丢在了咖啡馆。此时天空暗了下来，他走到法院的时候雨落了下来，他用公文包挡着头，快步走上台阶，硬币大的雨点噼噼啪啪地砸在公文包上。公文包没怎么帮上忙，进入大门他的头发还是全湿了，紧贴在额头上。他往办公室走，轰隆一声雷鸣响起，整座建筑都跟着颤动了一下。Charles希望Erik此时已经到家了，不用赶上这场暴雨。  
他急匆匆地往办公室走，差一点和从茶水间出来的Moira MacTaggert撞到了一起。  
“你的伞呢？”她把文件夹到腋下，一只手拿着咖啡，另一只手掏出手帕去弄Charles的额发。  
“我忘了。”  
Charles清楚，如果拒绝她的好意，她恐怕会念叨个没完。  
她摆弄了好一会，Charles的头发还是紧贴在头上。“我没辙了。”她朝走廊另一头歪了歪头，“我得把它送到Lori那儿。”  
“你的咖啡。”Charles敢肯定她的咖啡已经凉了。  
她喝了一口，把它丢进垃圾桶。她走到走廊尽头准备下楼时，忽然说道：“你的头发，你不能这样上庭。还有，别忘了明天的排练。”

Charles在洗手间待了十分钟，才把自己的头发弄干。他打量自己，“还算过得去。”  
他准备离开的时候，Randle Evewis走了进来。Randle身材高大，留着一头淡金色的短发。许久不见，他的体型已经走样，那身深蓝色的西装马上就装不下他了。  
Charles感到一丝不自在，他意识到和Randle和平分手已经半年了。  
直到现在他仍无法相信，Randle居然为了一个认识不到一周的人就放弃和他三年的感情。  
Randle有点意外，“真是太巧了，我采访完Marcel Burns就去了你的办公室。Moira告诉我你不在，她也不知道你去哪儿了。你还好吗？”  
“还不错。”Charles朝门看了一眼，本以为Randle会识相地让开路。  
Randle没有，他反而靠近了Charles。“我和Anfernee分手了。我很后悔，我不该离开你。”他朝Charles露出熟悉的微笑，但那种魔力消失了，Charles只觉得反胃。  
如果时间退回到半年前，他也不会与Randle复合。那时他只后悔没往Randle的胯下狠狠地踢上两脚，而且他知道那么做会带来怎样的后果。  
胡说回来，他那时恐怕没能力暴揍Randle，他几乎醉死在威士忌里，分不清白天和晚上，他拨出无数个电话，但Randle从未回应。两天后，Charles忽然清醒，他从满是空酒瓶的地板上爬起来，把自己收拾妥当去上班，像什么也没发生过。  
他叫Anfernee吗？Charles已经回忆不起Anfernee的样子。此时此刻他只感到可笑。  
“那不关我的事。”他做了个手势，Randle不情愿地让开了路。

出门前，他看到Randle站在靠左边第二个洗手台前，他扬了扬眉毛没说话。  
关上门，他听到洗手间内传来了一声咒骂。  
“半年前它还好端端的。”Charles想。  
Samantha Lewis女士自1995年起与她的同性伴侣Madeline Lewis一同生活，她们于2015年4月8日结婚成为合法伴侣。2018年7月4日Madeline女士去世，Madeline女士一直以来工作的巴林银行拒绝为Samantha女士支付每月为1500镑的养老金。  
Samantha女士头发花白，衣着整洁，她戴着一幅挂着金色长链子的玳瑁眼镜。她盯着她的律师，目光专注。当律师提及Madeline女士，Samantha女士时不时会用手把拿着手帕伸进眼镜后面擦拭眼角，白金的圆圈在她无名指闪闪发亮。  
尽管同性婚姻法2014年3月29日开始生效，但巴林银行的辩护律师依然声称《养老金改革法案》中没有明确规定公司有为Madeline女士同性伴侣发放养老金的义务。  
Charles写判决书的时候一阵恍惚，他想到多年后的自己，那时他是否仍孤单一人？又或者他也与某个人相伴到老？他不知道自己能否拥有那份幸运。

Charles回到办公室的时候已经五点。他把卷宗装进公文包，他的目光落在那摞信上。他把它们拿起，一封接一封地塞进碎纸机，最后他的手里只剩下那个白色信封。Charles拿着它，既没有勇气拆开它，也没有勇气把它塞进碎纸机。  
最终他把它夹进书里塞进了公文包。他暂时不打算读它，也许有一天等一切过去，他会打开它。

Charles喝完第一杯的时感觉好了一点。他清楚这种方法只能暂时让烦恼消散一刻钟，但有这么一刻钟总是好的。  
当他喝完第四杯的时候，Randle走进了酒吧，身后跟着一个高个子，红头发的男人，看起来Randle的口味变化很大。  
Charles猛地站起来，他不想看见Randle。但不代表Randle也不想看见他，他走出酒吧的时候没留意到Randle还跟在他身后。  
Charles有一段时间没喝这么多了，他本打算靠着墙休息一会，Randle走了过来。  
Charles突然获得了一种预知能力，他知道会发生什么事，对即将发生的事，他的内心充满抗拒。  
他感到一阵晕眩，耳朵嗡嗡作响，于是他咬住舌尖，攥紧拳头，准备狠狠地揍Randle一拳。  
这时，有人捏住了他的手腕，然后他跟着对方离开了哪里。  
他领着Charles穿过一条堆满杂物的后巷，走进一座楼内。Charles闻到各种各样刺鼻的味道，烟味、汽油味、香水味。Charles往上走了两层，也可能是三层，那个人打开门，把Charles领进了一间屋子内。  
接下来发生的事Charles只记得其中的一小部分，他先是跑进了洗手间，对着马桶大吐特吐，接着他把头半浸在洗手池中，他似乎听见有人再喊他的名字。他抬起头，只看见镜子中无数张脸……  
Charles头痛得快要裂开了，他一边摸索床头柜的灯，一边费力地睁开眼睛。  
他没摸到台灯，即使屋内很黑，他也能分辨出这里不是他的家。  
这是一间很小的房间，一张单人床、一把扶手椅、一张桌子、一个衣柜就把它塞满了。  
有个人歪着身子坐扶手椅中，看上去睡得很沉。  
Charles打量自己，谢天谢地，他的衬衫还穿在身上。  
他从床上坐起来，摸索桌上台灯的开关。毯子从他身上滑落到脚边，Charles弯腰试图把它捡起来，但他的头疼得要命他僵住了。  
坐在椅子上的人走过来，捡起毯子，然后灯亮了。  
过了好一会，Charles头不那么疼了，他让眼睛慢慢适应光线。“Erik？”  
Charles揉搓着额头，无论如何也想不起Erik是什么时候出现的，他的记忆出现了断层。他只记得Randle跟着他走出了酒吧，接下来的事他一点也记不起来。想到Randle他的胃一阵阵作呕。  
Erik把一杯水塞进了他的手里，他喝完水，翻滚的胃平静了下来。  
“好点了吗？”  
Charles点点头，“你搬出来了？”  
Erik耸耸肩膀。“他把我赶出来了。”  
“能告诉我你靠什么生活吗？”  
“我在街对面的五金店打工，每小时五块钱。”Erik做了个手势，“得了，别想说服我改变主意，我过的很好，我不会回去的。”  
“Edie没来找过你吗？”  
提到Edie，Erik的表情变得不安。“我能照顾自己。我吃得很好，收入也不错，和邻居相处融洽。”  
这时，隔壁传来令人尴尬的声音。  
“这屋子不隔音。”Erik点开手机上的音乐，把音量放到最大，掩盖那些噪音。  
“杀了我，吃掉我的脑。*”Charles扬起了一边眉毛，Erik换了下首歌。是Charles喜欢的歌，他跟着哼了一会，“30年的光阴逝去，当初他们表演的舞台如今大家都跳着迪斯科……*”下一首歌的吉他声响起的时候Erik的脸红了，他想关掉音乐，Charles先一步拿走了手机。  
“我想我并非争强好胜之人，在哪里才会遇见我的命运。”  
Charles认出了Erik的声音，Erik不自在地试图抢回手机。  
“我想听。”Charles说道。  
门突然被人用力拍了一下。  
Erik打开门。门外站着一个穿着粉红色长裙，带着金色假发的男人，他挥舞拳头大声抱怨。“你知道几点了吗？我和我的老公都没办法休息。关掉音乐，否则，我就把你丢下楼。”  
Erik用身体挡住邻居继续向屋内探寻的视线。“你可以试试看。”  
那个男人缩了回去，Erik关上了门。  
Charles关掉音乐，手机显示四点。天啊，他在这里待了多久？  
他站起身，寻找外套和公文包。“好了，我也该走了。”  
Erik从衣柜中拿出外套和公文包递给Charles。Charles穿完外套往门外走，Erik跟在他身后。  
他们来到路上。Charles拦下一辆计程车，他打开车门。“回去吧。”  
Erik没说话也没动。  
车子发动，Charles从后视镜中看到Erik仍站在原地。  
等彻底看不到Erik的身影，Charles从公文包中拿出那个白色的信封打开。信封中只有一张白色的信纸，信纸上写着几行简短的字。

Charles

这不是我写给你的第一封信，我写了太多次，也撕掉了太多次。也许这封信也会被我扔进垃圾桶。  
我搬出来了，暂时住在一个朋友的房子里。房子很小，但很暖和。  
总之，我一切都很好。

Charles把信折好，塞回信封。他转过头，虽然他明知已经看不见Erik的身影了。

*出自《Eifersucht》  
*出自《Copacabana》

勉强结尾，还会改的。


End file.
